Goodbyes
by SportsNightLover
Summary: Ron and Hermione, a new couple, lose their friendship with Harry. How do all three react? Takes place in 6th year, but still has HBP spoilers. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: Goodbyes

Summary: Ron and Hermione, a new couple, lose their friendship with Harry. How do all three react? Takes place in 6th year, but still has HBP spoilers. R&R, please.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Goodbye," Harry almost yelled, filling up with anger.

He turned around with his cloak swishing behind him, and walked quickly away. He knew that he should have gone back and made up with them, but while he thought about it, he kept moving and walking further away. As he turned the corner, he heard nothing but a few students talking in the halls. He walked in any direction that he felt like going. He first turned left, and then took a right. He continued straight for a few corridors, but had no idea were he would end up. Nor did he care. He just wanted to be as far away from Hermione and Ron as he could be.

"_Lighten up, will you? All you ever do now is talk about how bad the Slytherins are, and insult them every chance that you get. Just lighten up, mate," Ron finally told Harry how he felt._

"_Since when have you cared for the stupid Slytherins?" Harry retorted._

"_I don't care about them, but I think that you are going a bit too far."_

"_Do you?"_

"_I do. You take every opportunity you can to jinx them in the halls."_

"_They deserve it."_

"_Not really."_

"_I agree with Ron," Hermione finally added to the conversation._

"_Thank you," Ron said._

"_That's just because he is your new boyfriend," Harry replied, moving his hands like he was brushing away her argument._

"_No, it isn't. Just because we are going out now doesn't mean that I have to agree with him on everything, although this time I do."_

_After that short disagreement, in which Harry felt that he was right, things only got worse. They argued more often, and talked less politely to each other. When Neville noticed this, and mentioned it, he was hexed by three different, angry people. Until today, they were able to talk civilly to each other, but after this last argument, Harry didn't want to even be near his only two close friends._

As he walked away on the last chance to save their friendship, he could hear Hermione start to cry, and Ron consoling her saying that it will all just blow over, and that they will be friends again, soon. Harry snorted, knowing that was impossible, because even if Ron and Hermione both said that they were sorry and wrong, Harry wouldn't accept it. Harry knew them for a few years now, and knew that if he needed advice, or even someone to talk to, they would be there for him. Or at least that was what he thought before.

He tried to convince himself that this was better, by thinking that Hermione was a know-it-all and show-off, and that she was very stubborn. He thought that he would be better off without all the lectures about rule-breaking. Ron was always friendly with him, but he told himself that Ron would slow him down with his lack of intelligence, or _any _brains for that matter. He would miss the old times that they spent together, but would be better off without them teaming up against him in recent days.

Passing through the Gryffindor common room, and heading for his dormitory, he thought that only two weeks into the school year, he would be lost without Hermione's help. And to make things worse, it was just after O.W.L.s, so they would be getting much harder work. He would miss the chess games with Ron, and the adventures that the three had gone through together. Harry knew that he could be friendly with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and even Luna, but he wouldn't be as close to them as Hermione and Ron. He was facing a whole knew year, without his friends.

He fell onto his bed with a small plop, and thought about what he would learn with Dumbledore. Nothing came to him, because he wasn't thinking it over with Ron and Hermione.

"_Probably how to defeat You-Know-Who,_" He could hear Ron as clearly as if he had actually just said it.

"_I don't think so._" Hermione sounded just as clear.

"_Then what?_"

"_I'm not sure, but maybe what Harry will need to defeat him, because it Dumbledore knew how to defeat Voldemort, then he would have already done it._"

"_But Dumbledore is the only one that Voldemort fears._"

"_Fears, yes. That doesn't mean that Dumbledore can beat him though._" The conversation sounded real, and it even confused Harry as much as it would have if it had actually taken place.

He closed his mind to anything that had to do with Ron or Hermione, and that seemed to work, because he fell almost instantly to sleep.

"Wake up, Harry. Do you want breakfast or not? I sure do," Ron said.

Harry was on the verge of rolling out of bed, putting on his glasses, and talking to Ron, when he remembered the previous night. Instead, he just turned around in bed, facing away from his former friend.

"Come on, Harry. What are you doing? Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked, waiting for an answer that he didn't receive. "You can't still be angry about last night. That was ages ago."

Still no answer.

"Fine, I'm going down to breakfast with Hermione. Remember her, our friend from about a day ago? You're welcome to join us when you are less grumpy." With the last few words, he walked out of the dormitory, leaving Harry alone and hungry.

After some time, Harry finally got out of bed and made his way down to the Great Hall. He saw Ron and Hermione had not noticed him yet, and took the opportunity to sit between Seamus and Dean. Seamus didn't mind because he was talking to Lavender. Dean was in deep conversation with Ginny, and didn't notice his presence. Unfortunately, Ron did though. From halfway across Gryffindor table, which is a long way, Ron's eyes met Harry's and hung there for a moment, but were stopped by Harry looking away. Harry knew that Ron would do almost anything to become friends with him again, but couldn't say he felt the same.

Transfiguration was next, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no choice but to sit anywhere other than with each other. Because of Harry they were completely silent, except for when Hermione answered questions, or commented on how the books were mistaken. Nothing was distracting Harry from his work, which Harry found out he was good at, if he really applied himself.

"Mr. Potter, you answer my question," McGonagall said as usual, trying to catch Harry not paying attention.

To everyone's surprise, especially McGonagall's, he got the answer perfect, added opinion, and even gave extra detail. He got ten "well earned" points, as McGonagall said, for Gryffindor. That wasn't his reward though. He saw Hermione's jaw drop, and Ron shaking his head like he wished Harry would have taught him. After class, Professor McGonagall asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come to her desk.

"Why weren't you disrupting my class today?" McGonagall asked right away.

"Did you want us to? We can go back to ruining your lessons. Personally, I thought that I learned more, and you didn't need to spend the time to quiet us, but if you want…" Harry said sarcastically, not mentioning the fact that they weren't on speaking terms.

"No. Continue learning, and not talking. It's just that in the past five years, I have never seen you three not talking in my class. I wonder if something is wrong."

"Everything's fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to my next class."

"I won't keep your teacher waiting any longer. Why should I deprive them of the one day that you three aren't disruptive?"

Defense Against the Dark Arts was pretty much the same, but this time Ron was the one to answer the question right. Harry's best subject was Defense against the Dark Arts, so it was usual for him to get answers right. Hermione was normal in Potions, with perfect grades, while Harry failed again. Hermione met up with Ron at the Great Hall, while Harry deliberately went the other way, to Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: Goodbyes

Summary: Ron and Hermione, a new couple, lose their friendship with Harry. How do all three react? Takes place in 6th year, but still has HBP spoilers. R&R, please.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

(Ron's point of view)

Ron stood there with his jaw dropped, staring at Harry walking in the other direction.

"Sure we have been fighting," Ron thought, "but I didn't think it would go this far. Does he mean goodbye forever?"

As he was thinking this, he felt Hermione's head fall onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, Hermione, it will all just blow over. He'll try to make up for it tomorrow, and we will all be friends again really soon."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, looking up.

Looking down into her wet eyes, Ron couldn't say anything other than, "Yes, I'm sure."

By then, Harry had disappeared from view, and Ron only hoped that he was right. He remembered when they first fought, it was about the Slytherins. Harry was being too hard on them, and when Ron finally couldn't hold it any longer and told him, they got into an argument. Hermione agreed with Ron, and that just made Harry even madder. If he was wrong, he would really miss Harry. Things wouldn't be the same without him. He would miss the chess games, in which he was always the clear winner. That led to Ron thinking about the first year when he had played in the real life chess game. He groaned inside, thinking of all their adventures. The sorcerer's stone, the Chamber of Secrets, meeting Sirius Black, the Triwizard's Tournament, and the time at the ministry last year. His grades were horrible, so these were the only reasons that he even enjoyed school anymore. Work was hard, he didn't know anything, and Hermione only helped him sometimes. He would really miss Harry, and all the times they had together.

How would he tell the rest of his family that he just chased away the only person that would actually stand up for Ron, the person who Ginny had a crush on, the person who gave a thousand galleons to Fred and George, and the person who his parents had thought of as another son? They would be furious, and would want details of why Harry was gone. Ron might even be thrown out of the family after Percy, though he thought that most unlikely.

There would be no more Half-Blood Prince for help in potions anymore. He wouldn't be able to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore, now that Harry wasn't there to teach him. He would especially miss when Harry would attack Malfoy, because he always wanted to himself, but wasn't good enough at magic.

He would miss the friend to talk to, and someone to sit with at lunch, besides his girlfriend. He knew Harry for six years now, and those six years had been the best of his life, but they would end here. He would have to continue without Harry.

"Wake up, Harry. Do you want breakfast or not? I sure do," Ron said, hoping that Harry would forget about the last day.

It looked as if Harry was about to join him, which raised his spirits, but then Harry turned around and faced the other way. Ron's heart sank. He knew that Harry was too stubborn. Maybe another try will get him up.

"Come on, Harry. What are you doing? Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked, pretending he didn't know why Harry wasn't going with him.

Harry didn't let out any sound or movement at all.

"You can't still be angry about last night. That was ages ago." Ron gave up pretending, sitting down on the corner of Harry's bed.

No answer. Ron couldn't remember what he said next because he was so angry at Harry. He left the dormitory and headed for the common room.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked as Ron walked to the Great Hall with her.

"He acted like I wasn't there. He just turned his back on me," Ron answered, looking really upset.

"Like you said, he'll come around."

"I hope."

When they got to the Great Hall they sat down and started to talk about their classes and what Ron could do to improve. While Hermione was explaining, in full detail, her own was of studying, Ron looked up for an excuse to change the subject. No mail for either of them, no Hagrid waving, and no newcomers to their section of the table. He looked down the Grffindor table to the right, no excuses there. The left had none either. Just as he was going to actually look at Hermione, he caught Harry's eyes. Harry was sitting in between Dean and Seamus. They didn't seem to notice that he was even there. Ron tried to tell Harry to come join them, and that he was sorry, but was interrupted by Harry looking down at his eggs. Harry then pushed away his plate and got up from the table and walked away. Ron got up after him, without a word to Hermione, and ran in the direction Harry was just going. When he pushed open the big doors to the Great Hall, he saw a deserted hallway. He, disappointed, went back to Hermione.

Transfiguration was torture. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat together, but Ron was too afraid to attempt a conversation with Harry. When he finally tried to say something, Professor McGonagall asked Harry a question. He answered and then got ten points for Gryffindor, he was so good. Ron just shook his head, half in surprise, half in disappointment because he missed his chance at a conversation. He lost the courage and didn't even think about it again.

When class ended, McGonagall called Harry, Hermione, and Ron up to her desk. She asked why they were, unusually, not disrupting her class. Harry said that if she wanted to, they could start again, and she said no. When Harry asked if he could leave, McGonagall said yes, and mumbled some inaudible words about not depriving the other teachers of something. When Harry left, McGonagall asked Ron and Hermione what the real the reason was. Hermione told her the truth, while tears flew to her eyes.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next, and Ron got a question right for once. Harry had taught hum about that particular curse in the DA. He missed those times. After that, Ron left for the common room, while Harry and Hermione departed for Potions, not speaking of course. Ron made his way to the common room, and was stopped by Peeves. Knowing that he wouldn't get in trouble, he vented some of his anger on Peeves, who flew away as fast as he could. When he reached the tower, he was really angry, and depressed, because he was thinking about Harry again.

Ron passed Harry on the way down to the Great Hall for dinner, and tried to say something. Harry just walked by, not even showing that he recognized Ron. Ron continued down to the Great Hall, where Hermione was waiting for him. After a short kiss, Hermione told him that she had done well on her Potions project.

"How did Harry do?" Ron asked.

"Not well. He got a T," Hermione responded.

"A T? Even I could do better than that. What's gotten into him?"

"Maybe not having friends anymore," Hermione suggested.

"He's got us," Ron said angrily, like Hermione was the one thinking those things.

"Not in his mind. Anyway, let's eat."

Ron barely ate, which is very unusual for Ron, who has fifths of everything. He was still thinking about how things would be if they never become friends with Harry again. His thoughts weren't anything that he wanted to come true, so he tried to block it out of mind. He thought about how he could get Harry to become friends with them again. Ron would apologize, when he shouldn't, if that was what I took, but he knew Harry was too stubborn for that. He couldn't find a way to make things better.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: Goodbyes

Summary: Ron and Hermione, a new couple, lose their friendship with Harry. How do all three react? Takes place in 6th year, but still has HBP spoilers. R&R, please.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she walked down to the common room, after not being able to sleep.

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione. Hermione noticed that he tried to leave, but couldn't get up. She looked into his eyes, and saw that they looked really tired, and a little alone. Hermione sat down in the armchair next to Harry, seizing her opportunity to talk to him.

Not knowing how to word what she wanted to say, she just came out with it. "Harry, why won't you be our friend anymore?"

Harry turned his head to look at Hermione for a second, and then looked into the fire, not answering.

"Come on, you can't avoid us forever. You need us," she tried again.

"Why is that?" he asked, not exactly looking for an educational answer.

Hermione just glared at him, contemplating her next move. "Ron and I miss you," she stated.

"Congratulations," he replied sarcastically.

"What did we do wrong?"

"Everything."

"Name one example."

Harry didn't answer, and Hermione thought this the time to continue. "Don't you miss all those adventures we had together?"

"I can have other adventures, ones that don't require me to look out for you guys."

"How could he say that?" was the thought that flew to Hermione's mind, while she sat there with her mouth opened.

Harry saw this as his chance to leave, so he did. Hermione just stared after him as he ascended the stairs back to the boy's dormitory.

"How could he say that after we practically brought him to the sorcerer's stone, helped him out with the Chamber of Secrets, taught him spells, and stood by him at the ministry, facing the Death Eaters?" Hermione fumed, when she next saw Ron.

"I don't know, but this is getting really annoying now," Ron answered. "We might just have to stun him to get him to listen to us."

"What would we say? I could barely think of things to say last night, what else is there?"  
"I don't know, but we need to think of something, and fast. Things are a lot worse without Harry."

"I know."

They went down to the Great Hall to find that it was almost full. Harry wasn't there, so Ron and Hermione found two empty seats. They had their meal in silence, trying to think of how to solve their problem.

"I've noticed that we spend a lot of time thinking about Harry, it's making my brain hurt," Ron said after they left breakfast.

"What brain?" Hermione said, with a grin on her face. Ron just scowled.

They walked out of the castle, onto the grounds and sat under the beech tree. They continued their silence until the bell rang over the grounds. They walked slowly to Herbology, and entered greenhouse three. They found that Harry was already there with two Hufflepuffs, and that they would have to split up. Herbology wasn't fun for any of them, but they were now used to that.

Next, they went into the building, and up to Charms. When the bell rang, they were in their usual seats, with an empty chair next to them. Ron looked around to see who Harry had sat with, but couldn't find him. Just as Professor Flitwick was going to tell them to continue practicing yesterday's charm, the door opened. Ron immediately turned around to see Harry burst into the room panting. Ron saw Harry look around, realize he had to sit with Ron and Hermione, and grimace. Hermione had to move her books to let Harry sit down, but he didn't thank her, or tell them why he was late, like he normally would.

"How was your first lesson with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, hoping Harry would explain, and not yell at her.

He just turned his head, narrowed his eyes, stared right at Hermione, and lifted his wand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ron said, as Hermione gasped, and moved away.

Harry mumbled some incantation. Hermione gave a sigh of relief, because he had only taken out his wand to do the assignment.

"That's what I thought," was all that Harry said, making Ron and Hermione realize that they automatically thought he was going to attack them.

Harry turned back to his work, and again, had better results than when he was distracted by Ron and Hermione. And if Hermione couldn't feel any worse:

"Very good, Harry," Professor Flitwick's voice interrupted their work. "Five points to Gryffindor, for being the first to master the charm."

Harry just smirked at Hermione, who was in complete shock. Five minutes later, after she recovered, Hermione got the charm perfect, probably better than Harry.

"Good job, Granger," was all that Professor Flitwick said. This being the first time she wasn't awarded points for her success in the class.

Harry had to hide his face, he was laughing so hard at the reaction Hermione wore on her face. Ron just sat there, trying to take in the abnormality of the day.

"There's a first for everything," Ron said as they made their way to lunch. "Don't worry, we have History of Magic next, and he can't do well in that. Nobody can."

"I'm not worrying," Hermione snapped, throwing Ron's arm off of her shoulder, and walking faster.

Ron was right, all Harry did in History of magic, was avoid Ron's gaze. When they got back to the common room, Ron looked for Harry but he wasn't there. Hermione had seen Harry go into Gryffindor tower, so there was only one place he could be, the dormitory. Both Ron and Hermione went up the stairs, to find Harry in his bed, fully clothed.

"Harry," Ron said, testing how Harry would react.

This time Harry turned around to face them, and said, "What do you keep bothering me for, Weasley?"

Ron was so surprised at the sudden use of his last name, he didn't say anything more, and just thought that Harry sounded a bit like Malfoy.

"Granger?" Harry said, looking at Hermione.

Apparently, seeing Ron go first, she wasn't surprised by being called Granger, and answered him. "We want to talk to you, Harry. Things are a lot worse now that you aren't talking to us anymore. Ron and I have been alone without you, and we are getting tired of each other."

"Too bad. Things are fine for me."

"Why did you even stop in the first place?" Ron asked, finally finding his voice.

"I couldn't handle you anymore. Anything else? This is your last chance."

"In that case, why are you being such a-," Ron started.

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "Harry, we don't want an apology or something, we just want you to be friends with us again."

"I'm not the ones who should apologize," Harry muttered, although spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Fine, you want us to apologize, we will," Ron said. "I'm sorry." He nudged Hermione to do the same.

"We're sorry, truly sorry." After a few seconds of waiting, "Now, will you talk to us again?"

"While I thank you for the apologies, I will have to think about it." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione behind him.

"At least he's talking to us again," Ron said, still standing near Harry's bed.

"But for how long? And will he just talk in these conversations, or in classes, too?" Hermione said.

"I hope it's the second one."

"Yeah, me too," Hermione agreed, getting up to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Goodbyes

Summary: Ron and Hermione, a new couple, lose their friendship with Harry. How do all three react? Takes place in 6th year, but still has HBP spoilers. R&R, please.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Bold words are thoughts**

_Italicized words are the past_

(Harry's POV)

**What are you doing, Potter? Why did you just call your best friend by his last name? **

"_Granger?" Harry said, looking at Hermione._

**There it is again. Why can't you just apologize for overreacting and become friends again? After that you could have a civilized conversation about the Slytherin issue.**

"_We want to talk to you, Harry._

**I want to talk to you, too. But it probably won't happen.**

_Things are a lot worse now that you aren't talking to us anymore._

**Agreed**

_Ron and I have been alone without you, and we are getting tired of each other."_

**I could've told you that would happen.**

"_Too bad. Things are fine for me."_

"_Why did you even stop in the first place?" Ron asked, finally finding his voice._

"_I couldn't handle you anymore. Anything else? This is your last chance."_

"_In that case, why are you being such a-," Ron started._

**Come on, say it. I dare you. NO, he's my best friend. I wouldn't do anything, right?**

"_Ron!" Hermione interrupted. _

**Smart move.**

"_Harry, we don't want an apology or something, we just want you to be friends with us again."_

"_I'm not the ones who should apologize," Harry muttered, although spoke loud enough for them to hear._

"_Fine, you want us to apologize, we will," Ron said. _

**Why? You shouldn't have to.**

"_I'm sorry." He nudged Hermione to do the same._

"_We're sorry, truly sorry." After a few seconds of waiting, "Now, will you talk to us again?"_

**I hope so.**

"_While I thank you for the apologies, I will have to think about it." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione behind him._

**What kind of response was that? I'm totally wrong, THEY apologize, and I still act like that. I don't know why they ever became friends with me.**

----------------

Before Hermione could get up to leave, the door opened again and Harry re-entered the room. This filled both Hermione and Ron with hope they hadn't felt since their friendship with Harry ended.

"I accept your apologizes," Harry began. "And I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten mad over the Slytherins of all people. I'm sorry for the way I've treated both of you. Do you think you could understand, and we could become friends again?" he finished in a rush, trying to make sure he didn't rethink the idea and worsen their relationship.  
"Of course, Harry," Hermione said, walking over and hugging Harry tightly. Ron was just glad the fight was over.

A long, embarrassed pause passed over the three, which was only broken when Ron asked a simple question. "So, what do we do now?"

Another uncomfortable pause followed.

"Well, first Hermione's going to help me with my homework. We'll just have to see what happens next," Harry joked, trying to break some of the tension that had taken control of the room.

"OK. I'll begin by making up a schedule for you, since I haven't been able to do that yet," Hermione said, completely serious. She walked out of the dormitory and left Harry and Ron alone.

"Really, Ron," Harry began again, "I'm sorry for yelling and-"

"No problem, Harry," Ron interrupted, "I was wrong, too. Apology accepted."

"Good. I'm glad this fight wasn't important enough to end our friendship for good," Harry said, relieved. "It was also getting a little boring, although not as boring as watching you play chess."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed acting offended, although a hint of hurt was detected in his voice.

"I'm just joking, Ron. Don't be insulted."

"I know, Harry. I'm not _that _thick."

"Hermione wouldn't exactly agree."

"She never does," Ron replied, looking at the floor, clearly remembering all the times they had fought over the tiniest of disagreements. Changing the subject and looking up from the ground, "You shouldn't have said anything to Hermione. The grades aren't worth her crazy control over your whole day," he advised, laughing a little at his best friend's expense.

Harry went down to the common room, fearing what he might find. Hermione was busy at work, scribbling things down on a blank daily planner she carried around with her in case she needed it. She obviously forgot that, in a rush to write all her thoughts down, she could've just used magic. Harry's timetable, homework, and new planner he would be forced to use while in Hermione's presence were spread across the table and the empty chairs.

"Hermione, I was just joking," Harry complained. "There's no need to make me _another_ planner. I have one from last year and the year before that. Couldn't I just use those? If you offered to do my homework, though…" he let the words linger for any signs of hope. When none came, he just begged, "Please stop."

"No, Harry. I've seen how you handled your time these past few weeks. It needs adjustment," Hermione said, not even shifting her eyes from the planner she was scribbling in. Harry had to marvel at the fact that she had almost already filled it. That takes a lot of experience.

"You know how I've handled my time these past weeks?"

"Yes. It's not a very good habit to get into, Harry."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"No more than the usual."

"Good… wait, what?"

"Nothing, Harry."

"I'm truly sorry about ignoring you two because of a stupid fight over the Slytherins."

"It's OK, Harry," Hermione said, finally looking up from the pile of books she was working with.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it to end the fight?" Harry asked. Then, placing his hand over hers, he added in a slight whisper, "I love you like a sister. I don't want this to come between us."

"Hey, Potter, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Ron shouted from the dormitory steps.

Harry glanced at Hermione and replied, "No more than the usual."


End file.
